The Sun and The Moon
by Half-Past Wonderland
Summary: One-shot. What happens when the moon finally gets the courage to say hello to the sun? ExB. Just something I decided to write on a whim. Please tell me what you think...


Have you ever noticed the moon in the sky, even when the sun is still out? How he always keeps his distance? It was because he had fallen in love with the sun. She would sit in a clearing, a small blanket stretched out under her, a tea set folded neatly before her. She did this every spring and summer, and she sat in the exact place and drank tea under the light that beamed down from her very creation that hung in the sky. She was a pure body of radiance.

He rarely saw her during winter-his brothers always being cruel and covering the sky with rain clouds; and only saw glimpses of her during autumn. Every night he talked himself in and out of confronting her, of just saying hello. He was the moon, for goodness sake! And she was the ever burning beauty of the sun. There was no possible dream of them ever being together. He would always evaporate under the light touch of the light from the sun as she would simply burn out in the dark shadows.

Everyday, whenever she sat among the white and purple flowers he would watch from under the trees, hidden in the shadows.

Today was different however, the sunlight was dull and cold.

The moon stepped out from behind a tree and saw the sun crying. Her knees were pulled to her chest, her shoulders shaking as she wept. He made a move to walk towards her, but the second his arm was hit by light, it vanished. With a shaking breath, he looked up and saw his creation, half of it was gone from its pale circle. Steeping back, he watched his arm return along with the other half of the moon that rested in the sky. He sighed, leaning against the tree, bronze hair falling over his pale grey eyes. He watched her continue crying, her soft brown hair making a blanket over her shoulders and knees.

She wore a simple yellow dress. Pale orange patterns swirled around the torso, stopping where a thin white belt hung comfortably on her waist.

Against his better judgement, he called out to her. "Why are you calling Miss?" Her sobs stopped and she stilled before looking up. Her drenched eyes scanned the edges of the clearing until they landed on the charming image of the moon himself leaning in the shadows.

"Because I'm sad." She answered, slowly standing up. His heart clenched and his breath stopped at her sweet voice and the innocent beauty that coated her golden eyes, the wicked black ring that circled her iris only made her more mysterious. Her attempted smile was watery but just as breathtaking as her smile on any other day.

The moon cleared his throat, "My name is Edward, why are you sad?"

The sun walked slowly across the clearing, stopping only a few feet from the edges of the shadows of the trees. "Bella. I'm sad because I fell in love." She whispered. Edwards heart plummeted. _She had fallen in love with someone else._ His mind chanted in a mournful tone. As he attempted to swallow his own grief, Bella continued talking.

"You're the moon aren't you?" She asked with curiosity as her eyes looked him up and down with complete innocence. Edward nodded his head. He stated that she was the sun and she nodded her head, bowing it slightly with a blush.

"Why are you sad about falling in love?"

"Because I can not have the one I love."

Edwards eye brows furrowed in confusion. Someone as beautiful as her can surely have anyone they wanted.

"Why not? Everyone deserves the one they truly love." _Except me, _he thought to himself with a grudge.

Bella sighed, shifting back as the shadows started to reach out, her creation was starting to settle toward the top of the trees, it was almost the end of the day.

"We are not the same, in any way. He's never really noticed me, but I don't think he would like me very much."

Edward chuckled in disbelief. "Surely you must be joking. A radiant sun like you could have anyone she desired! Look at how the humans worship you!"

Bella continued to shift back, away from the shadows. Edward followed, keeping to the edges of the clearing below the trees.

"But he is so beautiful; complete perfection in every way and just looking at his smile is enough to still my very breath." She gushed, hanging her head as a gorgeous blush spread deeper over her cheeks. Edwards heart was breaking. This goddess before him was within arms reach, but her kissable cherry lips were talking about someone else. Someone else had stolen her heart! Pangs of sorrow lodged in his chest but he kept it in. He would just have to wait til his creation was high in the night sky before he wept. Bella took a step closer to him, her hand reached out to stroke his cheek. Slight panic over took him before he suddenly realised that it was twilight-the only time of the day when the light and dark clashed.

He let out a soft groan, her warm hand against his cool skin was mesmerizing. "I see him rarely," Bella said, her eyes searching his face for something, they rested on his lips. "Because he always hides when I look for him. I would say hello to him, but I always get scared. I find that I love him to the point of pain. He's the reason I make an effort to shine my brightest each day." She whispered, a soft half whimper, half sob escaped her lips. The moon opened his arms and pulled the sun into them. He rested his head on top of hers in spite of his own heart break at this amazing creature whose heart didn't belong to him. He stroked her hair, but suddenly pushed her away gently.

"No," he said, his hold on her kept her at arms length, his head was tilted as he looked down, bronze feathers of hair covered his grey eyes that were no longer pale as the night started to take over. "No, this isn't right. You love someone else… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything-"

"Someone else?" The crying sun gasped. Her inner glow was beginning to fade along with her creation as it licked the tips of the trees. Edward ran a hand through his hair, frustrated at his own feelings. "No, no, no, I don't love someone else."

. . . "You don't love someone else?" Edward repeated.

"No, I don't."

"Then who do you love?" The confusion puzzled the moon and he couldn't help but ask, knowing the pain he'll go through when she tells him then walks off. But Bella did neither. She stepped back slight out of arms reach, a blush deep on her cheeks. She looked every where but in the moons grey eyes.

"I fell in love with the moon." She whispered. _Dear God, please tell me she just said what I think she said,_ Edward hoped as he suddenly stepped toward her. One hand went to her cheek, the other to her neck, tilting her head back as his lips suddenly pressed against hers. The moons heart burst with joy at the suns soft lips. His hand moved away from her neck, to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed further into the kiss. Opening his eyes, Edward pulled away from her, resting his forehead on hers.

"I will get to see you again tomorrow won't I?" He whispered, trying to catch his breath. She nodded her head quickly before kissing him again. This time the kiss was slower, sweeter. He held the sun in his arms, a thumb brushed across her cheek as a tear ran loose. Diamonds sparkled inside her eyes before her entire body began to disappear. Edward quickly kissed her one more time, the silent words of _I love you_ lingered in the air as the sun disappeared and the moon was left alone in the dark, waiting for the light in his life to return to him.


End file.
